Large-diameter roller bearings usually include two concentric inner and outer rings and at least one row of rollers arranged between the tracks made in the rings. Such roller bearings are usually under relatively large radial and axial loads.
Roller bearings comprising three rows of rollers, of which two rollers bear the axial stresses and one roller bears the radial stresses, are known. However, such roller bearings are difficult to design without any play. Furthermore, the second row of axial rollers is underused and increases manufacturing costs.
In this regard, reference may be made to document FR 2 947 598, which describes a slew ring having a roller bearing comprising an inner ring, an outer ring and two rows of angular-contact bearings arranged between the rings. The axis of revolution of each of the rollers is inclined in relation to the axis of rotation of the roller bearing at an angle of between 34.degree. and 40.degree.
However, such roller bearings do not absorb enough stress and do not enable axial size to be minimized.
The present invention is therefore intended to overcome these drawbacks.